A New Member
by Itachi fan 1998
Summary: My First fanafic, about a family with a very special keeki genkai whose parents are murdered and their memories washed away at a young age, they become part of akustsuki and begin intsensive training. Rated T for language, hidan and some relationships. *discontinued due to lack of external interest. :( " (and poor writing skills at the time of its publishment)
1. Chapter 1

A True member

(First fanfic so wish me luck, the paragraphs are in 3rd POV until stated otherwise enjoy I may interrupt with parenthesis if I need to put in an important plot point…)

The infant looked up, shocked, speechless as the images fluttered before its eyes a fate equal to death. Watching a loved one die. The child looked and saw the murderer and caught a glimpse of a black cloak with red clouds on it. The man had a red eye and was smiling at the infant. The infant saw his sister scream as the man took out a sword and aimed it at the child. The child saw an aroma of light suddenly around its cradle, and the man's sword couldn't penetrate it. The man looked at the aroma at light, then at the child, he smiled, a smile that was full of nothing, but thought and consideration, and finally the man spoke.

"Girl, take your brother and let us go" the man with the red eyes stated.

The sister with only 6 years of age nodded slowly holding back as many tears as she could and finally took the cradle with the infant inside it and started walking with the man, the man gave an evil smile at the children and they headed their way, only to be stopped by two ninja, the sister gasped and backed up a little only to be caught by her 3 year old sister who was holding onto her sleeve, the older sister had a look of torture as the man with the red eyes looked at them and saw the sister he smirked then looked at the ninja in front of him.

"What do you want?" spoke the man with red eyes.

The two ninja kept looking at both the children and the man with the red eye when finally one man spoke.

"You! How are you alive? You were killed years ago!" shouted the man in fear.

The man with the red eye simply smiled as he spoke the last words the ninjas heard.

"I can never die, but you can always"

Madara's POV

The oldest girl Melanie with 6 years of age was his only target at first but little did he know that the longest child who was born just 4 days ago had also be able to use the same kekki genki as its sister, both children had potential yes but the infant was even better from what I though, I will have to test this… but then he saw the smallest girl and she was younger than Melanie but older than the child he had no idea of her potential but something told him that she was important due to the look at Melanie's face when she saw her. He then decided that if they kept traveling he would never see the full potential that he hoped to achieve from them…he then decided what he was going to do, an organization with some of the best, it was perfect and he knew just who to get, since the 3rd great ninja war is almost finished maybe the boy nagato was ready, and there was one in my own clan who looked interesting and powerful even at his current age… yes….. That was his plan…this could work well…

( Btw Madara killed their parents, AND ERASHED THE MEMORY OF WHEN THERE PARENTS WERE KILLED, they believe Madara is there only relative but he told them to never to talk about him unless it was with him, or Pein with no one around…and now…Hope you enjoy the infant is a boy named Hideo the 3 year old is Irene , Melanie is now 18 the infant is 13 and Irene is 15, they have been training under Madara in basic ninjustu now the story begins with Itachi joining the Akautsuki)

12 years later…

"Melanie! Yelled Irene looking for her big sister.

"What? Responded Melanie.

"Today's the day we get a new member! Pein-sama said everyone should get to know him!"

Itachi's POV

As soon as I cross the border of the fire nation I see 3 people waiting for me, the leader of Akustuki known as "Pein" a shark man and a young boy with teal eyes staring blankly into mine, finally Pein made an acknowledging nod and said the words,

"Itachi Uchiha, Welcome to Akustuki."

I had decided that I wouldn't show my emotions to anyone anymore after the Konoha incident so I decided the perfect response.

"Hn"

"Pein then studied my eyes and introduced the shark man as Kisame my new "Partner" and then the young boy Hideo.

"Please call me hid" he said blankly as though he was bored and not interested.

"Let's go Itachi" said Pein as they begun walking.

Irene's POV

As soon as I open the door I am greeted by Pein who just looked at me blankly and Kisame who gave me one of his "smiles" which I hate because it's always bad news, then I see **him,** strong onyx eyes and a **cute** grunt, I couldn't take my eyes off his face, it had so much emotion even though you can tell he holds it back, or is it just my ability? The one that lets me read anyone no matter what they hide, his, was amazing though, I would have started drooling if I haddent been ruined by Hideo who was looking at me with a half smile when I finally realized I was blocking the door way for the man with the onyx eyes, I finally whispered a sorry and I asked the man for his name, his stare stared into my soul as he replied with a name,

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, (he paused for a moment) what's yours? He asked.

I was stunned, staring at him dumb folded and the worst part was I could only stutter and barely at no less,

"M-mine I-is I-Irene" I finally managed.

Then I took one glance away and saw Hideo just smiling at me and then he winked, he winked! I wanted to destroy him, but I could barely move out of Itachi's way, he smiled and went through the door, then I saw Hideo and he was laughing and started singing!

" Irene and Itachi sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

I blushed madly and then started to cry and ran to Melanie, she saw my face and knew I needed comfort, and she knew that she was my super huggable pillow, her long brown hair was always something I could "wipe away my tears in" and she knew how much I loved her, but she always had to know why I was upset, and then she saw "him" and asked about him and then I told he about Hideo and she got upset, she decided to teach him a lesson and took a long punch at his face he jumped but only to her advantage and the punch blew him away.

Melanie's POV

Irene was happy now and she went to check on her "future boyfriend" while I pounded the living crap outta Hideo, Irene was my sister and for some reason she was emotionally weak even though she could read other peoples, her skill was useful to pinpoint liars, but she had to be careful not to get to into the emotions of one person, it would cost her, but she was very smart too and was great at planning ahead. The she remembered what Pein-sama had said yesterday, they would begin serious training tomorrow, she was anxious but scared who knows what the others abilities were like, she was especially scarred of Zestu, Kukuzu, and the new one, Itachi.

Hideo's POV

As soon as we get home I see Irene blocking the door, to "meet" the newest member, but I could see in her eyes, "see was in love" and you could see it very clearly. So when she stutters in front of him on her name, I lost it, that was so funny, a girl, who normally talks perfectly and with confidence, brought to stuttering in front of one kid, 14 at most, you would think she would act her age, but when something goes wrong she ALWAYS go's to Melanie, and it would always end the same, I got my face smashed into a wall while Irene would always smirk and then hug Melanie. This time was different though, she left, like she was searching for her "property" however, Melanie didn't care and I still needed kukuzu to fix my face afterwards, the akustuki didn't have a medic, but we normally made due with the puppet master Sasori, and master kukuzu, I still believed a new member would work better, so I got very excited when Pein-sama told us we were getting a new member, I had to go and see, and what do we get? A boy slightly older than me with dark onyx eyes that Irene will be crawling over, he didn't look like a medic, and I thought I heard him mumbling something about his clan but otherwise he didn't really talk, normally he gave only a,

"Hn"

It got very frustrating, but I didn't want Melanie and Irene killing me if I "hurt him." But Pein-sama did say that our "real training" would begin tomorrow because he wanted everyone to be older that 12 before they joined akustuki, and those people had to be extremely well trained, so now the 3 of us, Me, Irene, and Melanie, would finally be able to do something that wasn't that "boring" ninjustu that we were learning, we didn't get to more than a basic fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning justu, because leader-sama wanted us to learn our main element before we start working in advanced ninjustu, and the leader said he would tell us our elements tomorrow! I couldn't wait, I was also curious to who I would get to train with. Tomorrow would be fun.

(Over 1500 words, for the first chapter, I don't like to read short chapters and I assume you people don't like it either, it may seem a little confusing right now but I will do my best to fix it, remember this is my first fic…Give a review! I also have to start looking at my friend the manga, for some techniques, or I will start making them up, he he. Bye guys!)


	2. Chapter 2

A True Member

(This may seem slightly off with the real naruto but it's a fic so I had to make it work I'm cutting out some of the time that it takes people like Tobi to join, they will be here sooner than 3 years…anyway hope you enjoy!

Itachi's POV

It was my second day at this organization and I was already being sent on a mission, it was to go pick up an "artist" as he was known, he had a very interesting fighting style which made Leader-sama want him, so he is sending me, Sasori, and Kisame to go and pick him up. A man named Deidara. This was disappointing though, I really was interested in that "training" that Irene was telling me about, but I told her that I will help her, she seemed so prone to blushing all the time I think its rubbing off on me, "Hn" is my normal response to her and I'm happy to leave it at that, she is interesting though, I wonder what she is doing in akustuki.

"Hey Itachi," Kisame started.

"Don't tell me your another quiet guy? There are already too many of those."

Sasori grunted.

"Tell me Kisame, who are those kids in akustuki?" I asked.

"They are all together, but they are the only ones of their clan left" Then Kisame smirked.

"Taken a like to one of em Itachi?" Sasori smirked and Kisame was giving a smile.

Too bad they wouldn't get any pleasure from me.

"Hn." Was my response but I regretted it later as Kisame started laughing.

Then Sasori decided to pinch in.

"To bad you could never have one, who would ever love Mr. Quiet and emotionless?" Sasori then realized to add something in.

"Nobody!" Kisame kept repeating that loudly in my ears when finally I spoke.

"Bet?"

Kisame shared a look with Sasori when they figured out that I was serious, Kisame responded with,

"Ok, you have to kiss either Melanie or Irene before the end of the year and go out with one of them, if you lose you're my slave for a month and Sasori gets you as a puppet when you die." Sasori nodded.

Then I spoke.

"If I Win Kisame has to help me with anything I need until I die."

Kisame opened his mouth in protest but then Sasori said,

"Deal."

Kisame looked at Sasori but Sasori merely smiled at him, there was no going back now. We then continued to head to "Deidara."

Hideo's POV

As soon as I get up I see the worst image you could see in the morning, Zestu, I yelped and jumped off my bed and almost screamed when he spoke.

"Are you ready for the training? You will be training with me."

I had the worst luck of anyone and everyone, Zestu, who could likely eat me, was my trainer for advanced ninjustu. I nodded to Zestu and started to get my things together, he told me we would be gone for a few days so pack clothes and water, we would be training in a very "watery" area, however, it would be mostly salt water he said. I was nervous but then he said.

"Go get breakfast, you will need it."

I nodded and started heading to breakfast and I saw a girl, 13 at most with a kind of purple makeup on her cheeks, she looked at me and smiled, I walked up to her and then I asked her for her name, she said "Rin."

The name was beautiful, just like her, her brown hair was in a beautiful fashion and then I decided to question her again.

"W-wh are you here?"

I stuttered, I couldn't believe myself, how could I? Was she that amazing I couldn't control myself?

"I'm the new akustuki medic." She smiled again

I said bye and attempted to eat some of Melanie's cooking when Rin almost choked and asked.

"What are we eating? I'm sorry but this tastes terrible."

Melanie responded with,

"If Kukuzu-danna would let me use more money for food then I could buy food that wasn't basically rotten." She responded

"Oh, I'm sorry." Rin responded.

"Don't worry, I know this is bad but with what Kukuzu-danna there's only so much you can do…" she trailed off as Kukuzu spoke.

"I think it tastes great, good job Melanie."

Melanie grunted.

Then I stood up, said bye to Rin and headed off with Zestu.

Irene's POV

As soon as I wake up Konan comes into my room and tells me Pein wishes to see me. I nod and start to get ready, I fix my hair after my shower and decide that I'll get to know Itachi better today, then just stare into the abyss of his beautiful onyx eyes. Then I head off to Pein's office and knock at the door.

"Enter." Is the only response.

I open the door to see Pein looking at me, poking holes into my face with his strange eyes.

"Irene, you know you were supposed to start training today however, your partner is currently on a mission.

I frowned; I was looking forward to training…

"You too however are being sent on a mission."

I looked up in surprise. I couldn't believe it! A mission!

"You will be going with Kukuzu, and our newest member Rin, you 3 are going to pick up a new member, he will be Kukuzu's new partner, his name is Hidan, ask Kukuzu for details."

I nodded and replied with a "Hai!"

As I left the room to see Rin and find out about all these "New" member we were getting…

Melanie's POV

I signed; nobody ever gets a decent meal around here. Its cause of Mr. Cheap, he never lets me spend money on food, and with all the new members, it will only get worse, but I have to remember, I am a ninja, and not no house slave, I'll have to go to the next level, and I can't wait till my partner comes, apparently rumors say his blond hair is long and cute, maybe he will be good for me. Then I thought of how I wasn't going to let kukuzu ruin this by making him eat bad food, so I approached him,

"Kukuzu, we need to talk about this food thing, im tired of making and serving pieces of Crap!"

"Kuku kuku, he laughed. "Spend your own money, I think the food is great." He smiled.

I was getting angry, frustrated and even wanted to punch him, but leader-sama came and spoke.

"Kukuzu, either spend more money to Melanie's desires or I will dock your pay." Pein-sama stated.

You don't mess with kukuzu and his money, EVER. But Pein was very strong after all, so Kukuzu knew better than to go against him.

"Fine." Followed by some curses was his only response.

I would meet my partner tomorrow, and I couldn't wait. ***

Me: Sry guys, for the long wait, plus, since I have school this will take about 1-1.5 weeks per chapter, so bear with me. Also plz review or else I feel like im making this for deaf ears and I will go to something else if that's true, you can even flame if you want, as long as it's a review :P, thx! -me


	3. Chapter 3

A True Member (ch3)

Well here is the new chapter! I plan to update earlier than 2 weeks a chapter because I don't want to disappoint you guys, however, I'd like to thank the 3 people who favorited this story, (it encourages me to write this) however, could you do me a favor and review? I want at least one and I'll be happy. So anyways plz enjoy! (Ano's you can review too!)

'Day after Chapter 2 Ends'

Hideo's POV

I never thought any of this would happen this way, as soon as I got to the place zestu told me, he tried everything to hurt me, and I really think he meant it too! I don't know why he picked a water place to do this, but I'm barely able to survive! He comes from every angle, and I don't know how to fight back, if it weren't for my kekki genki, which I call the protection justu, I would have been zestu's lunch! But now I lost sight of him, and I'm catching a breath, I don't feel safe, but Melanie always told me to study my surroundings. So I do a quick 360, and I see where zestu has lured me. It's a huge cave with a big lake of water to my right hand side that stretches all the way to my left, behind my, the exit. Why would zestu take me here? This place, it's so nice and then I realize something, the water. It beats to my heart, I feel stronger near it, and then I realize it, my element is water.

Suddenly I feel something at my feet and I see zestu coming out of the ground, I yell, but it's no use, I'm desperate, out of options, it's time to take a risk.

"Water Style! Water Dragon Justu!"

I had seen Kisame use this justu before, and I really hoped I was lucky, suddenly a giant roar comes from the lake and before me a water dragon comes out and roars at zestu, I had no idea how to control this thing, so I tried to use my chakra, forcing it to point at zestu so to speak, and then the dragon, head first, slammed itself right into zestu, and zestu was obviously not prepared, as he was pushed back as he yelped in pain, I don't know how I did that but it was really tiring, I could slowly feel myself falling over, it was too much.

3rd POV

Hideo fell to the ground, tired from his justu as zestu stood up.

"Leader-sama will be happy with this, we just have to work on his chakra level." Spoke zestu. (White Half)

"**I Wonder how he learned such a justu, maybe he's learning that ability?" **zestu responded (Black Half)

"We will see tomorrow." (White Half)

Itachi's POV

I never thought of that bet as anything major, but I knew what it would become, I would have to be cautious. I never knew a weakling of a shonobi until I met Deidara, he called his explosions, "Art" which of course I saw though immediately, and saw just how weak it was, it would be fun toying with him. He also had a strange accent were he would say "hmm" and it got very annoying, I really hoped this person would not be my partner.

"So, tell us about yourself Deidara." It was Sasori who spoke, if he was his new partner Sasori would want to learn about them.

"My Name is Deidara!-hmm I think Art is a Bang hmm!"

And with that we didn't really talk much, we focused on getting home, as soon as we do I'm greeted by Melanie with a smile and then pushed aside as she goes to meet the new member. To think I had made a bet for her or her sister, it will be a long year. I head straight to the leader's room to report our success when I see Irene with kukuzu and some young girl with purple makeup leaving the building, I would have to question this yes, but later. I knock on the leader's door.

"Enter." Was the response.

I walk in and see the leader and his desk cluttered with papers and different checks, he must have been doing bills. Kisame told me how kukuzu did those things but Leader-sama took over when he didn't want a cheap guy doing them.

"Our Mission was a success sir, we have received Deidara and he hastily agreed to join akustuki. I spoke, my confidence as strong as ever.

"Good, we will need him, he will be the trainer of Melanie, you however are in charge of Irene, and unfortunately I just sent her on a mission so please train and be prepared for her training.

"Hn." Was my response and I left the room, I would await Irene, this would be interesting.

Melanie's POV

As soon as I moved past Itachi I saw him, his long blond hair, his crystal blue eyes, he was everything I ever hoped for and more, he had such a pretty accent with his "hmm" The best part was he was my teacher, it was a dream come true. Of course our training wouldn't start until tomorrow, but I knew that he was "Perfect." I could barely hold back any blushes against him, he was, all I ever wanted, and he would be mine. ***

This Chapter is a bit short and doesn't have much Irene so forgive me, however I did get this to you faster my few viewers I just wish you will give me at least 1 review, even you ano's, plz I just want one! I need feedback. So if you could give me some I'd really be happy and ill even do a shoutout for you And hint, hint I wonder what white haired fellow Irene, Rin, and kukuzu are going to pick up Give me a review plz! Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

A True Member

As Promised I would just love to say thank you to "Sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever" for being my first review, so this author note is a big thank you because you made my day with your review. I would also like to say thank you to the ano that reviewed because it makes me happy to see a review now couples I already picked out for this story and you should hopefully and gradually start to see the relationships develop over the time. Also I should put down an age bracket…. So here you go.

Melanie: 18 years old

Itachi: 16 years old

Deidara: 15 years old

Irene: 14 years old

Rin: 13 years old

Hideo: 12 years old

Sry if it seems off to the real thing, but it is a fanfiction so I don't care toooo much. Enjoy!

Irene's POV

So I finally met someone I could talk to, Rin. As soon as we started on our way we started a conversation and went from there. She told me she was a medical ninja from the hidden leaf when her closest friend died and lover refused her. She told of how heartbroken she was and how she thought that she didn't have a purpose anymore until she met Pein and Konan when they were visiting the leaf.

"Studying their enemies." She said. "They saw me crying and asked what was wrong, I told them and they wanted to help, and now, here I am, ready to help them, they gave me a reason to live, and now I have to help them with their goals."

I watched her face and really liked the way she said that, it made me feel full of confidence and power, when kukuzu finally spoke.

"We have arrived, welcome to the fire country."

We all suddenly heard screaming in a town ahead of us and ran to it, only to see a man with white hair, laughing cursing and murdering, whenever he went into his circle his skin turned black, literally BLACK and white to what looked like bones, it was demonic but still, kind of sexy. Then it was kukuzu again.

"Hidan, we are the akustuki and we are here to collect you into our organization."

The man kukuzu called Hidan looked at me and Rin, then at kukuzu.

"Are these bitches mine then? As a gift?"

I never felt more insulted in my life, I was about to go over there and teach him a lesson when kukuzu spoke.

"They are part of akustuki and they are underage."

Hidan cursed a bit and spoke again.

"What fun are they if I can't have fun with em?"

This time Rin spoke, the angriest I have ever seen her.

"I bet you don't even know where you are right now, don't you, you prick!"

"Oi Oi girl, don't get your period all over my face now!" Hidan said, obviously trying to get himself killed.

"Enough!" Kukuzu spoke firmly, and strongly. "We must be going now."

That was the end of our "talk" with Hidan as we then headed home.

Hideo's POV

I was out of breath, 5 hours of continuous training and I was nearly passed out, I had used up so much chakra and Zestu was coming from all angles. My only relief was when I took a step in water but it wasn't enough as zestu continually tried to take me out. I was at my limit, I had learned 3 justu so far from learning with zestu and they were the "Water Bomb Justu" the "Water Dragon Justu" and the Waterfall justu, but even with these, I still was no match for zestu. My Taijustu was weak and I was running out of options, my "Protection justu could only stay strong for so long, but it wasn't enough, without chakra to support the green shield, I would never survive. Then I saw him again, and he was charging.

"PROTECTION JUSTU!" I screamed, the shield protected me from zestu's charge but it then faded, I had no chakra left, just enough to survive. Zestu charged again, there is nothing I can do, he comes closer and closer and…

3rd POV

Zestu charged the boy, knowing he was out of chakra, but just to test him to his fullest when suddenly the green light of the protection justu came around him. Zestu wondered how this happened when the green shield expanded and pushed zestu back, suddenly the cave was being destroyed as zestu was shoved out of the cave and suddenly green surrounded him, there was then an explosion.

Melanie's POV

Deidara and I walked through a field of flowers, I blushed. I couldn't believe that HE was my teacher, it is amazing! To think I get the most beautiful man in the world! I was in love and then he spoke to me.

"Ok Melanie, we will start with this."

Suddenly Deidara through a rock at me, I blushed and looked at it.

"As you may have guessed your element is earth."

I nodded and then realized that in order to make him proud I should try a justu.

"Earth Style, FLYING STONES!" I waited a second; suddenly pieces of earth came out of the ground and flew to my future husband. He gasped and pulled clay out of his bag and through it at the rocks. He smiled at me and spoke.

"That wasn't what I wanted but it's a good start-un."

I blushed; this would be a long training session. ***

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sry, I don't like short chapter but I didn't want to let you guys down ;) Chapter 5 is soon and I have a question for you guys, would you like to see another Oc? Write it in a review. Yes or no, anyway THANKS :D


	5. Chapter 5

A True Member

Hi! I'm starting this chapter early because I love you all and such I also like this story a lot as I always wanted to spread my views of the naruto and anime genre, yada yada etc. I feel as if I'm not giving nearly as much information and detail as I should after rereading my first 4 published chapters so I'll try my best :3 Wish me luck and I hope you enjoy this story, plus if you're a secret reader without giving feedback, plz take the time to because it makes me happy and such. Just even a small I like your story or I don't like your story and details if you wish, that's to all the secret readers who wanna sneak under my nose :3 It's encouraging to hear remarks or things you have a problem with. Thx!

Thank you to "Sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever" for being a constant reviewer and my first It makes me happy to read your reviews.

Melanie's POV

So after a few justu and some "water breaks" I think I really have this advanced ninjustu thing down. Earth is so useful and it makes me happy to see my future husband smile. He tells me I'm a blossom in the sunset with an earth strong personality.

It was just another morning of our training, I woke up and cooked our akustuki rations just the way we like them. Only to find my future husband, my DEIDARA, missing from his room, I screeched and got so scared, thinking worst possible solutions, like what if he's seeing someone else? What if he had left me in the middle of this seemingly endless plain?

I was partially correct, he had left me and was seeing someone, but not in the way I had thought. He had left to go see Leader-sama and when he got to out "home" he told me we had a mission to go investigate zestu and Hideo because they went off the radar, which heavily concerned him and Konan. We started off, riding his clay bird; it was such a sight, watching the sun come up in front of us, while the light matched my future husband's hair perfectly. It was picture perfect, until we reached the spot where Zestu was "Training" Hideo, and then we saw it; I let out a scream of terror before nearly fainting. It was worse than I could have thought; the ENTIRE area was filled with the Hidden Leaf's Anbu Black Ops. There were multiple fires and I saw my Hideo, my stupid little brother, being taken away. I saw zestu in the distance narrowly escaping 10 Anbu and that's when Deidara pulled us away, I looked at him in disbelief! When he told me that I shouldn't worry, it was zestu we were talking about, we should report to leader. If it wasn't for me being so weak, I would have gone to kill everyone near my brother, but I was far too weak.

Irene's POV

I've never had to deal with a person like Hidan before; he was rude, sexist, evil, and worst of all Hot. He wasn't really my type but I thought that if Melanie wasn't' drooling over that guy "Deidara" Then maybe she would find him "Attractive." His personality made him seem like the biggest bitch in the entire world. He was always staring at me and Rin while also commenting about how he loved woman and such. He was probably the biggest jerk and womanizer in the entire world. I couldn't wait until someone showed him a lesson about woman, and our abilities.

The best thing was that when I got home my "Itachi was waiting for me, he told me about how he would be my advanced ninjustu trainer and that he would be taking me to a very hot place. I was so excited until we got there, after that, I frowned.

"Here we are, welcome to the only live volcano in the Fire Country." Itachi smiled as he spoke those words.

I gasped, it was too hot and I felt as if I was dying.

He smiled, and spoke again.

"You may have guessed, but your element is fire."

I looked him in the eye with my mouth wide open.

"You should start with a simple fire justu, however be careful because this will drain your chakra drastically."

He then showed me the fireball justu, I was shocked by its power, and then he told me how I would have to get the fire from my breath and other stuff I didn't really care to listen to.

It was then my turn, I stood next to the crater of the volcano, I made the hand signs and,

"FIRE STYLE! FIRE BALL JUSTU! It took a second when I finally got a small fireball out.

Itachi smiled and said,

"Not bad for a first try, just practice."

I nodded, and decided to try again…

Hideo's POV

I was in pain, everywhere, I didn't even know where I was but I was being dragged by 2 people, in armor wearing what I thought was the "Leaf insignia." I managed to put my hands together and whisper.

"Protection Justu."

I used it to close my mind from intruders, and lost consciousness again. ***

Thank you for reading, not too long but I wanted to publish it :P REVIEW any questions you have about anything in this fanfic and ill explain in the beg, as long as it's not giving away anything crazy. Hope you enjoyed, and do you think I should add another Oc? Review it plz, THX!


	6. Chapter 6

A True Member

Hey my wonderful readers! I love you all and I'm doing another daily chapter, I saw how short the other one was and I felt really bad, some of you asked what's going on with Hideo and how did he get captured and what his keeki genkai and such, I will let you read but I'll tell you this, They were training in the land of fire (Hideo and Zestu) at like in a mountain with a long lake like pond, and it's not really there anymore. ^_^ and to clear up, Hideo's element is Water, Irene's element is Fire and Melanie's element is Earth. Rin is medical ninja and if I add this OC I'm thinking about, well I'll let you know, do you want to see another Oc or just let it be? Let me know plz… MAJOR TIME GAP SOON

*AT THE LEAF VLLAGE ANBU CHARTERS*

3rd POV

"Dammit! I can't get into his mind! Its blocked by some strange justu, I can't get anything!" Yelled one of the top Anbu mind invaders (^_^)

"Keep trying, the information he has is very valuable to us." Danzo spoke, Head of The Anbu.

3rd Hokage enters room.

"Maybe we could try the other option? Have him open up to one of our own shonobi?

"We can't take risks Hokage, he belongs to akustuki, we need all the information we can get." Danzo said, trying to get his way once again.

"… I have an idea; Kakashi is skilled in these things."

"Kakashi Hatake? He is currently under the leadership of squad seven, the nine tails boy, that kunoichi, and the last Uchiha." Danzo continued his protest with those words and grinned.

"We can bend the rules for now, Hokage's orders," The Hokage smiled.

Danzo growled, and nodded.

"Fine, we will put him there, maybe we can get information out of him, but we have to tell Kakashi to keep an eye on him."

The Hokage nodded.

*At the akustuki's base meeting room.*

3rd POV (Still)

Hidan, Kukuzu, Itachi, Irene, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Melanie, Kisame, and Zestu stood before Pein. Tension in the air so thick that almost nothing could break it, except of course, Pein's voice.

"I brought you all here because our member Hideo was captured my multiple Anbu Black Ops, Zestu escaped, but they had us out numbered. Therefore a rescue plan is being assigned. Everyone except Konan and me will be going to Konoha to take Hideo back. You will be in groups of 3, 1 group of 4, and 3 groups in total. The groups will be

Itachi, Melanie, Sasori

Irene, Deidara, Rin, Hidan

Kisame, Zestu, Kukuzu

You will leave in the morning, make sure you are prepped and ready for your journey, I expect him back in no longer than 3 weeks, hurry, we can't afford to have him give any information."

Melanie's POV

I wanted to leave as soon as possible and so did Sasori as he didn't like to be kept waiting, but Itachi believed that planning ahead would be the best thing to do. He recommended that we train and get ready for anything, even fighting an extreme amount of konoha's ninja, I trusted Itachi because he was from the Leaf, but I really wanted to save Hideo. I decided that I should practice my element as it would be the only way to defeat anyone who dared try to keep me from Hideo, my stupid little brother… I don't know how he managed to alert the Leaf village that he was training there, but the fact that zestu couldn't save him meant that he was injured and there was a lot of Konoha ninja about. I wouldn't let anyone stop me, I HAD to make a difference, this isn't about friends anymore, its family and its personal, I would stop anyone in m way, NO ONE would stop me as long as I lived, and with the protection justu I had developed with Irene and Hideo, our special kekki genkai, I would not easily be stopped until I let me guard down, which wouldn't happen until I married Deidara, but that would take some time. Itachi said we should leave in a week, and to practice, train, get our supplies, and meet for plan making every night. Hideo will be coming home, one way, or another.

Irene's POV

When me and Itachi got called back, I didn't know it would have been this bad, my own little brother himself! Got captured, and by Konoha, who knew what they did there, only Itachi and Rin would know what they did there, but what was worse was I had Hidan on our team, we left the same day for Konoha, but what will happen I don't know. Hidan will probably do his crazy rituals, Deidara bombing away and Rin, well, I don't know what Rin will do, but I know I'm going straight for my brother, I couldn't lose him, he and Melanie meant so much to me, I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. On our way we got many frightened looks and eventually there we were, 1 mile from the village, it was in sight and now Deidara decided on a plan of how to get into the village, he wanted to fly in but Rin told him that the barrier was up to detect flying objects at all times. Rin said that she would enter from the front, and deactivate the village, Deidara would bomb, Hidan and I would be dropped off and we would go and find Hideo, seems like a good plan since Rin is still thought of as a Leaf Ninja, and could get in easily. That was our plan, and we would put it to work, **tonight**. ***

Thx for reading, I have this big idea of how I'm going to run the story, let me know what you think, ano's you can review too and a thanks to

"Sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever" as always because I thank you for constant review, and don't be a ghost reader, do review! I'm a bit more satisfied with this chapter length whys, but it's going to get REALLY crazy soon. With Hideo in being "placed" in squad seven and how the akustuki are going to break into Konoha : 3 Naruto is about 10 btw, first year in the squad with Sasuke and Sakura, I know I'm stretching the story a bit but bare with me :P Age wise and with the Oc's but I'm trying ^_^ Let me know how I did, the OC question and what you like or don't like and questions too! BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

A True Member

So here we go, the moment you've all been waiting for, hopefully… This may or may not be the longest chapter because of all the info and of course Hideo and his problem, I think I'm going to split this story into multiple parts mostly because I want a little more freedom with this, so when the first major time gap comes, I will mark this as completed and go to the next part because of what I said and the fact that I think it will fit the time gap well, mostly because it's a long time gap: 3 Enjoy!

Hideo's POV

I opened my eyes, greeted by 2 old men. One had bandages over one of his eyes and kept his other one closed. The other man was wearing a cloak sort of thing, it was mostly white but had some red, and it also had the mark of fire on it. He was the first one to speak.

"Hello boy, do you have a name?" his voice was gentle, but strong.

"My name is…" I hesitated but decided I shouldn't lie, at least, not here or yet. "Hideo."

He nodded.

"Very well Hideo, tell me, are you a ninja? Any village, home?"

"Where am I?" I asked, I have never seen this place before, but I wasn't just going to let myself be confused.

"This is Konoha, me and the head of the Anbu have decided a fate for you until we can find your home, For know you will be a Konoha shonobi with 3 teammates and a Jonin Leader that was picked just yesterday, this will be a good place to put you for know, do you except?"He stated it, grinning a bit.

I thought about it for a bit, and then nodded, I didn't want anything crazy going.

"Good, you will meet your squad as soon as possible."

***Later***

*At Top of building, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Hideo*

"Who's this wimp?" Naruto spoke glaring at Hideo.

"That's your 4th team member; The Hokage thought he would be useful."

"So anyway, I just asked us all for motives, how would you like to share Hideo?" Kakashi added.

I thought for a bit, and then decided on an answer.

"My Motive is to make my sister proud, protect them, and master my kekki genkai."

Kakashi nodded and spoke once more.

"Okay, Team 7, meet me at the training field, you're not all ninjas just yet, you have to test some skills before you can advance and truly become ninja."

All four teammates nodded.

*2 hours Later at Training Fields*

I waited for this Kakashi guy. He looked like he knew a lot, but he was still weak in my eyes, no one can defeat me, I'll make sure that I win this challenge. My teammates arrived, Naruto was a very impatient person filled with boyish attitude but I wasn't going to let him get ahead of me, this is my time to shine, the Uchiha looks ok, but I'm still the best, and no one can defeat me, not even this Kakashi fellow. Then he arrived.

"Okay, this is the bell catching drill, the goal is to capture this bell, there are only 3 of them, so that means…" he finished waiting for someone to answer, it was the Kunoichi.

"It means only 3 of us get to pass? The rest go back to the academy?"

"Good Sakura, now are you all ready? Good, BEGIN" He shouted and took a step back, the kunoichi and the Uchiha stepped into the woods, while the boy with yellow hair went for a straight up attack. He was blocked and it was almost pitiful watching him fight, getting blocked in all ways and then even being "Assaulted" by a strange justu that sent him flying. Finally Kakashi tied him up to a log, it would be my turn soon, but then the Uchiha made his move; the Jonin evaded most of his attacks and then used an earth justu that kept his head only above ground. Next I heard the Kunoichi scream and thought that she was out, the man then approached me and waited for my move. I wouldn't let him enjoy this, I needed to get stronger and this was an easy way to do it, I rushed in and made super quick hand signs before attacking him with my justu and in hand to hand combat.

"WATER STYLE! WATER DRAGON JUSTU!"

The Jonin flinched at the name and I attacked him head on, he regained composure until a giant water dragon landed and attacked his back, giving me my opening. I grabbed one of the bells and released my justu. The man named Kakashi looked at me in disbelief, I had succeeded. He smiled and said I could go home, the others had work to do, he recommended I train a bit more, but otherwise said good job. I was happy and went to the place the Hokage had given me to live.

Irene's POV

It was nearing nightfall and Rin had sneaked into the leaf village but the signal hadn't gone off yet, what was taking her so long? We waited on Deidara's bird but no signal came, we waited for hours, when finally a signal firework went off. Hidan Grinned.

"LET'S GO DEIDARA AND GO FUCK SOME PEOPLE UP!"

Deidara grinned and we took off and where flying ahead of Konoha when we saw the building that Rin had told us about, the Hokage's mansion. Deidara dropped us off and flew up in the air SCREMEING

"ART IS A BANG-UN!"

After that Hidan said he wanted to go sacrifice some people and to meet him here when I found Hideo, I nodded and he ran off smiling. I then started my quest of looking for Hideo only to hear explosions and people yelling like crazy, I headed down the stairs only to see HIDEO ASLEEP, I kick open his door and drag him out, he seemed really tired but I dragged him up the stairs, shooting off Fireballs at every second at a ninja in my way. We made it to the top to see piles of bodies stacked up, Hidan smiled and Rin ran to us with concern, but it went away after she saw us as ok, she then used another firework to alert Deidara the fun was over and he picked us up, even with hundreds of fireballs being shot at us we managed to escape, Hideo was happy to see me, but completely drained of energy, hopefully he would be ok. ***

Well it was not the longest chapter but it was decent, I hopped you enjoyed and sorry I didn't include any Melanie, let me know what you think and what you thinks going to happen :3 thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

A True Member

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but I've just been so busy and not in the writing mood until now, I hope you will forgive me and I have to sincerely thank MangekyoMarie for such a nice review while also reminding me that people do read this story. Showing me a sign your reading encourages me to write more and not feel like I'm talking to a blank wall Anyway a time gap will meet soon, just saying :3*

3rd POV

2 days after Hideo's "Recapturing…"

It was Dawn and Hideo was in the akustuki hospital room manned by kukuzu. He was currently unconscious and in a coma like state after barely escaping konoha's grasp. Though most of the akustuki visited Hideo in his state every so often, one person even more than Kukuzu was there, it was Rin; Kukuzu's assistant as the akustuki called her, as she was a medical ninja. Many of the akustuki teased her however that it was something more than that, but she always turned them down. Hideo was recovering at a fast pace but would still be in medical for a few more days; even with kukuzu and Rin assisting his recovery. Melanie walked into the medical room*

Melanie's POV

Hideo, that stupid idiot, always making me wonder if we are truly related due to his actions. He was out for days and I didn't even know what he did! Kukuzu said he over exhausted himself but he was probably "enjoying" Konoha, we never got out of this hellhole of a base except for missions and the yearly vacation we take. So I walked into the medical ward we keep in the base and see Rin in her normal place, at Hideo's side while Hideo was in a deep sleep.

I signed, it was getting repetitive with this; I would go on my training with Deidara-kun and Irene with Itachi-san. I've grown my abilities quite a bit over two days and Deidara-kun said that he and I would develop a justu together.

I looked over to Hideo, his face filled with mixed emotions; like he knew his friends and family were near but in danger…

He shook and changed his position on his bed…

I smiled to myself and left, I didn't want to interrupt his "Time with Rin" hehe.

Irene's POV

I was having a very hard day, I was getting my fire techniques down but I was having trouble with the form the flames took. I kept trying to make a flower, and even a flower but the flame went against it in every way… how would I ever meet Itachi-kun's expectations? We were in the middle of a meadow field with lots of wind to help the fire; when it happened. I was angry, not at Itachi-kun, but at myself when I had a vision of a dragon that was only fire. It stared into me and made a nod with its head, as if giving me permission to be a fire attribute user. Suddenly I didn't know what I was doing as I made quick hand signs back in the meadow, saying; "FIRE STYLE! Flame Dragon Justu!" Suddenly I had formed a dragon as if from magic of pure flame, Itachi looked impressed but I was scared, how did I manage such a thing? It was unreal.

I then somehow regained my composure and broke the justu, Itachi he only smiled at me and said,

"I think it's time for you to learn one of the most powerful justu in the entire world."

I didn't know what he meant by it, but I smiled, things were going very well. ***

I'm sry for cutting this chapter short but I couldn't think of a better way to end it cause when Hideo wakes up (next chapter) things will start to happen that will truly change the outlook of this story so far :3 I do hope you enjoy and I won't make the next chapter till I get at least 1 more review :D lol sry for being busy :p


End file.
